¡¡Y ahora que!¡¡Eh!¡¡Ahora que!
by Akhasa
Summary: Este es un Remus/Sirius. Es mi primer Fic, no sean muy duras conmigo. Dejen Reviews


Disclamer: Estos personajes como ya sabeis no me pertenecen a mi sino a JK Rowling (yo jamas le hubiera hecho a Sirius lo que ella le hizo)  
  
Esta historia tiene slash, lo que todas ya sabemos que es relación chico/chico  
  
¡Y AHORA QUE! ¡EH! ¡AHORA QUE!  
  
Siete años hemos pasado juntos, siete maravillosos años y de los cuales el único recuerdo que me viene a la cabeza tan fresco como si hubiera sido ayer, fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida, aquel en que me entregué a ti en cuerpo y alma.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Estaba mirando por la ventana de la torre de astronomía, trataba de calmar mis nervios pues ya llegabas con unos minutos de retraso algo muy raro en ti. Cuando pasaban quince minutos de la hora acordada, la puerta se abrió, sabía que eras tú, ese olor a menta y hierbas solo lo poseías tu, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara aunque no me volví para ver si eras tu realmente.  
  
Te acercaste a mi lentamente y una vez a mi altura me rodeaste con tus brazos y me besaste en la cabeza, apoyé esta en tu hombro y así estuvimos durante unos segundos viendo tu estrella guía.  
  
- Creí que te habías arrepentido y que no ibas a venir.  
  
Hiciste que me volviera a mirarte, pusiste un dedo bajo mi barbilla y obligaste a mirarte a los ojos, aquellos preciosos ojos azules en los que tanto me gustaba perderme.  
  
- Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás me arrepentiré de sentir lo que siento por ti - rozaste mis labios con los tuyos- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, tu sacas lo mejor de mi y solo tu sabes como calmar mi ira y mi rabia.  
  
Volviste a besarme pero esta vez me rodeaste la cintura con tus brazos y yo llevé mis manos a tu pelo negro-azulado que recién lavado caía suavemente sobre tus hombros. Tu lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y esta lentamente se abrió y la dejé entrar, dejé que exploraras mi boca, que la conocieses y después hice lo mismo en tu boca. Tus manos empezaron a desabrochar la camisa blanca que llevaba, conforme lo hacías ibas besando y mordisqueando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto, no pude evitar que un gemido de placer escapase de mi boca. Tus manos bajaron al botón del pantalón, lo desabrochaste y dejaste al descubierto mi casi total erección, levantaste la vista y me miraste con una malévola sonrisa que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese mi espada.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo? - dije entre jadeos con un poco de miedo.  
  
Me quitaste la camisa y la tiraste a un lado.  
  
- Túmbate Moony - tu ordenaste y yo como siempre obedecí.  
  
Me tumbé en el suelo y tu rápidamente te quitaste la camisa y la lanzaste lejos de nosotros.  
  
Te arrodillaste a mi lado y me quitaste lo pantalones y los shorts, acercaste tu boca a mi erección y poco a poco la fuiste introduciendo en tu boca a la vez que con una mano empezabas a acariciarla, subías y bajabas lentamente al principio, para poco después hacerlo mas y mas rápido, y creía que mis gemidos debían de oirse por todo el castillo, pero al diablo con todos, no podía evitarlo, lamías, besabas, dabas suaves mordiscos, por Merlín, era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, con mis manos te hacía bajar la cabeza cada vez que tu la subías. De pronto con tu otra mano me separaste las piernas un poco mas, me hiciste subir las rodillas, y noté como introducías un dedo lentamente en la única zona de mi cuerpo que todavía estaba nueva en esto del sexo, yo me mordí el labio fuertemente debido al dolor que me causó esa intrusión.  
  
- Shussss, tranquilo, relájate, no te haré daño. ¿Confías en mi Moony?  
  
- Mas que en nadie de este mundo, Sirius - una lágrima se escapó y rodó por mi mejilla.  
  
- Entonces no aprietes, confía en mi y relájate, cuando estés mas relajado te meteré otro y después otro y cuando esté seguro de que ya estás listo.- no pudiste terminar pues te besé en lo labios.  
  
- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de explicarme la teoría y pasar a la práctica?  
  
La sonrisa que entonces me brindaste me hizo sentirme realmente amado por primera vez en la vida, volviste a introducir tu dedo, estuviste introduciéndolo y sacándolo lentamente hasta que viste que estaba lo suficiente dilatado para meter el siguiente.  
  
- Ahhh. por Merlin.. Sirius. no pares.- te estaba clavando las uñas en la espalda pero parecía no importarte, introdujiste el tercer dedo y los sacaste con mas fuerza y rapidez. Tu precioso pelo estaba enredado entre mis dedos. - Por Merlin Sirius. quiero sentirte dentro, por favor. no me hagas sufrir mas.  
  
Sacaste los dedos, te arrodillaste, te quitaste los pantalones dejando al descubierto tus shorts de color azul pálido con flechas plateadas, igual que las túnicas de los "Appleby Arrows" tu equipo de quidditch favorito, que al igual que yo son un caso perdido, no pude evitar sonreir al verlos, se te veía tan inocente con esos shorts. te los bajaste y pude ver los mas hermoso que había visto nunca, algo que llevaba cinco años viendo en mi imaginación y desde luego el real superaba a la ficción con creces, todo en ti era hermoso. Te tumbaste sobre mi y sin darme tiempo a nada me la introdujiste de golpe.  
  
- Ahhhh!!...un grito de dolor salió de mi boca, te quedaste quieto y me miraste con miedo y preocupación.  
  
- ¿Te he hecho daño? - Te sonreí sinceramente, eras tan adorable  
  
- Por favor sigue.  
  
No te lo tuve que decir dos veces, empezaste a entrar y salir de mi cada vez con mas rapidez y con mas fuerza, los dos gemíamos, bueno mejor decir, gritábamos de placer, cuando notaste que esta a punto de llegar cogiste mi erección y empezaste a masturbarme rápidamente casi al mismo ritmo en que entrabas y salías de mi, unos segundos después ambos estallamos, mi semen llenó tus manos y calló en mi pecho y el tuyo lo sentí dentro de mi.  
  
Los dos jadeantes y sudorosos acabamos abrazados en el suelo.  
  
- Gracias Sirius - Estreché fuertemente tu pecho  
  
- ¿Porque Remus? - preguntaste estrañado mientras acariciabas mi pelo  
  
- Por se como eres, por ser tu, por ser lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida - te acariciaba el pecho mientras hablaba.  
  
- Te amo, Remus J. Lupin - apoyé la barbilla en tu pecho y te miré a los ojos.  
  
- Yo tambien te amo Sirius.  
  
Ambos nos quedamos dormidos en el suelo de la torre de astronomía.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Y AHORA QUE!!!! ¡¡¡EH!!! ¡¡¡AHORA QUE!!! - bajo una terrible tormenta que ocultaba las amargas lágrimas que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos dorados, Remus estaba de rodillas ante la tumba del que había sido un amigo, su amante, su vida, Sirius Black - ¡¡¡No tuviste bastante con tenerme doce años odiándote por creerte el asesino de nuestros amigos, por haber dejado a Harry huérfano?!!! ¡¡¡¿No fue suficiente haber estado doce años odiándome por no poder conseguir arrancarte de mi corazón?!!! Por fin eres libre, estás de nuevo con James y con Lily, pero no os vayais muy lejos, porque en cuanto Harry sea mayor de edad me reuniré con vosotros, contigo. TE QUIERO, SIRIUS.  
  
FIN  
  
Hola a todos, ya se que no me lo merezco, ya que yo no soy muy amiga de dejar Reviews, pero ya que es mi primer fic, me gustaría que me dijesen que les pareció para atreverme a seguir escribiendo o dejarlo para siempre.  
  
Gracias a todas 


End file.
